


Azure Isles

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Illnesses, Kidnapping, WIP, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: The war is taking it's toll on Obi-Wan, physically, emotionally, Spiritually, and it is up to Anakin to save him from completing his downward spiral, the end of which could mean his death or a turn to the dark side. Anakin makes the decision to leave the Order and take Obi-Wan with him, with or without the man's consent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isle of Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639929) by [MayLovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies). 



> So Isle of Skies really caught my fancy and gave me ideas about a story along a similar vein, it will be a short little thing, maybe just a crumb of their lives? Honestly, I don't have any long-term goals for this story XD

Anakin knew something was wrong, had known for a while that there was something amiss, Obi-Wan hadn't been acting like himself. He'd also been careless in battle, getting injuries left right and center. Worrying Cody and Rex, not to mention Ahsoka.  
There had to be a different way, something had to help him, something could be done surely? It had frightened him when he realized that Obi-Wan's vibrant life-force had begun to dim, how tired the man really seemed to be, how thin he was becoming...

Obi-Wan shivered against him, this man had given so much already and was attempting to give more. Damn this war, and damned the Order for making him have to do this.  
Obi-Wan wouldn't agree to leave the Order but he had to if he was going to survive any longer than he had already. He wasn't about to leave Obi-Wan by himself with them either. Maybe this is what he'd been chosen for by the force, maybe he was supposed to be here for Obi-Wan, to save his life.

"Padmé, I need your help." She frowned at him, this wasn't something she'd been expecting. They hadn't seen each other for weeks, and while he would love to have her join him...He knew she would never leave her life behind, the way he had to, the way Obi-Wan would have to. "Ani, what is it?"  
He took a deep breath; "I need your help in smuggling Obi-Wan and myself off of Coruscant." She looked taken aback by his words; "And why would you do that? Why would he do that? What are you planning on doing Ani?" He couldn't tell her much, not if he was going to be safe from the Order. "Obi-Wan is sick, every day I feel his life force dwindling. He needs to rest, he needs some time to recover."  
She nodded;"And why not do that in the temple?" She didn't understand, Obi-Wan would never get rest in the temple, he was always working. Even when he needed to be sleeping. "I know that you don't understand why I'm doing this But, believe me if there was a different way I would take it. Please my dove, please help me get him better." She sighed; "When and where?" He smiled brightly; "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, I'll figure out where I was attempting to go and actually write it out, for now here's some rambling XD

Obi-wan woke in the ship Padmé had supplied them with, it hurt him to tell her he'd call her at some point because he was not going to do that. He couldn't be in contact with her because he knew the order was well aware he was married to her.

He might have been stupid about that before but Ahsoka had mentioned it when he hadn't told her anything and he knew at that point everyone must know but because of the war hadn't said anything to him or banished him for it.

Obi-wan was very unhappy; "I can't believe you Anakin, why would you knock me out? Why would you take us away from the temple in the middle of the night like some sort of thief?" He'd shouted, Anakin let him, it was better if Obi-wan got rid of his anger now rather than have to meditate and possibly hold on to it.

"You are dying Obi-wan, we can all see it and you ignore it. I can't let you just give up your life!" Obi reared back like he'd been struck; "It's a war Anakin, we can't just take a break from it, what about all those innocent lives that count on us? What about the order that also counts on us to uphold the code?"

He couldn't believe it, why would Obi-wan defend them? He had been dying, his life force seeping away like water through cracks in its container.  
"What would they do if you died because you pushed yourself too hard? At least this way you can say I kidnapped you and you can get some much-needed rest."

Obi-wan shook his head; "I can't just go along with this Anakin, we're going back right now and explain that it was a mistake, something you thought we had to do but turned out it wasn't." No, he wasn't going to do that at all.

"No. Look, I just know that without you something bad will happen and I need you alive alright?" Obi-wan frowned; "Something bad? What in the force are you talking about? Did you have a vision or is it just a bad feeling?" Obi-wan knew sometimes the force warned people of things to come.

"It's just a feeling but I don't want to see it, whatever it could be will become true if you leave me. I can't do that Obi-wan, I'm obviously not strong alright? I know Jinn believed in me but I'm not as strong as I need to be. Padmé was proof enough of that and I need you alive so as to keep me in check." 


	3. Chapter 3

He still didn't like this, whatever this kidnap attempt really was. Three months had passed since Anakin had essentially kidnapped him from the order, on a remote planet he wouldn't say where. This had to be the worst decision Anakin had ever made.

So he'd had a bad feeling, but they had been master and padawan. Maybe it was just left over sentiment on Anakin's side that had caused this. Anakin was not in control of his emotions, hell he hardly was in control of himself. given how he couldn't help but to love and lose those closest to him.

Anakin was like a brother to him, a rather pouty annoying sort of brother. Yet, he was feeling better now, felt more like himself than he had in months. Did that make him selfish? Did that make Anakin right? Had he really been dying? Preposterous, how could he have been dying by doing his duty to the order? An order that Anakin had turned his back on, eyes going hard every time they were mentioned.

He sighed, there was no point really in thinking about it. Anakin wasn't going to return to the order, so his only way of escape was to wait for others to arrive on the planet and hitch a ride with them without Anakin finding out. That would be the most difficult part, Anakin was so in tune with him He'd know almost in an instance that he'd managed to get off world. How did he get away from such a powerful force user? Anakin was on the knife edge on becoming a sith with his actions.

Kidnap shouldn't have been something he'd resort to and yet here they were lightyears away from the temple, from any sort of friendly face. If they were found by the separatist... They would be tortured for information and then murdered. He didn't want that for either of them. So in a way, he couldn't just leave Anakin here by himself, so he was stuck. So very stuck, how could he convince Anakin that they had to go back together?

"Kenobi!" He flinched at the shout, a voice that shouldn't have been here. He looked up and spotted both Cody and Rex, Ahsoka running up with a smile on her face. Thank god he was found! "Hurry we have to leave, Anakin, I don't know what he's up to but he kidnapped me!" They nodded and pulled him into their grasp and ran with him to a ship.

He gasped awake. Shit, just another god damn dream. This was the millionth he'd had since Anakin kidnapped him and disabled the ship. At least the planet they were on was full of plants and fauna which they could eat. A few predators that weren't capable of really hurting either of them or at least of the few he'd seen so far. He sighed and rolled over, Anakin's bunk was empty. He sighed, that wasn't new either. Anakin had been acting strangely. Becoming more sullen and less talkative, something was going on with him and he had no clue how to help his brother, what was going on in Anakin's mind?

He threw his boots on and went into the chilly morning air, the forest a kind of sleepy silence. Anakin had taken to wandering away in the early hours only to show up about noon.  
Where ever he was going, he couldn't find it. Anakin always blocked him out so that he couldn't find him and that was a rather terrifying thought. That he'd gotten strong enough to do that, he was still quite sloppy with a saber though, so if he ever got it into his head to attack...Well, that wouldn't work out for him so well.

The fact he had to be wary of someone he counted brother was starting to really fray his resolve to stay with Anakin and make sure to work out whatever it was that Anakin was feeling. Anakin was a great many things but emotionally stable was not one of those things, he was starting to see this now. How he'd been so blind to it for all these years...

He would endeavor to be there now. Now, when it might be too late. They had to get back to the war, they had to help all those who needed their help and yet for now. Anakin was the one who needed his help. Anakin emerged from the trees a vaguely threating smile turning his lips up. "Anakin?" The younger nodded to him and stopped. "Good morning Obi-wan." He sounded off his voice betraying what his face was attempting to hide. He'd never been a good lier.

"What's wrong?" Anakin shook his head; "Nothings wrong." That didn't sound reassuring. "Anakin please, please don't lie to me. " Anakin sighed; "Alright. Fine, but you won't like it." I already didn't like anything that had happened in our time here. "What is it?" Anakin's shoulders fell. "There's a temple here. At first, I thought it was a Jedi temple that had been abandoned...But it's a Jedi temple that fell and became a Sith temple." Oh god, and to have figured that out he'd been going inside of it. Tention tightened my gut, Anakin could be influenced by a Sith temple and I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't come out and spotted him today. He could have turned on me and I wouldn't have seen it coming.

"Anakin it's dangerous to travel into a temple alone." He nodded; "I know, but it just... It called out to me." Of course, it did, he was in turmoil, the dark side of the force would try to seduce him...


End file.
